Raising A Family
by Pricat
Summary: Perry is feeling sad but has a wish of being a father so Doofy makes him some kids but being a father is no picnic.
1. Granting His Frenemy's Wish

**A/N**

**Another Phineas and Ferb story.**

**Yes it's to do with Perry and Doof but I had the idea yesterday and was gonna write it but forgot as it was Christmas Eve last night but here goes.**

**Perry's a little sad and lonely as Phineas and Ferb are now at college but he's always had a wish of raising a family and feeling the joy of fatherhood so Doofy decides to make him platypi kids who are very mischievous yet sweet but I hope you like.**

* * *

Perry was curled up on the couch in Doofy's home as rain was heavily falling outside making his mood worse as he wanted something very special but his wish was impossible as he wanted to be a father and raise a family but there weren't a lot of female platypi in Danville making him sad but Doof felt bad knowing his little frenemy just wanted a family and to feel the joy of fatherhood.

But an evil smile crossed his face as he had an idea knowing that he could make Perry a kid using his own DNA as it was a piece of cake because he'd stolen a few DNA samples from his little frenemy from the past that he could use but knew these souken would make Perry very happy as he entered his lab knowing that this was a very good idea but knew Perry wouldn't be up yet as he was deep asleep but felt bad.

His little frenemy's kokoro had been hurting since his past owners Phineas and Ferb Flynn-Fletcher were now seventeen and going to college which made Doof sad knowing he just wanted Perry to be happy but knew he would be once his surprise was done.

He then inputted Perry's DNA code into the computer as things began to take off but he hoped this would work but knew this would be a long night...

* * *

Perry's hazel eyes awoke at six in the morning as sunrise poured in through the room but he'd had a rough night but he felt something brush against his turquise furred neck as it was a silver friendship locket which Doof had given him a while ago but it made him smile a little as he knew he could count on Doofy.

He felt worry as he realised Doof wasn't here but decided to go look for him but smiled entering the lab finding Doof there but deep asleep as he had a feeling he was working on something but wondered what as he let him sleep as he headed to Doofy's room as he was still tired himself but hoped Doof was okay.

He then entered his frenemy's room but was wearing feety pyjamas and a plush sleeping fedora as he yawned climbing into Doof's bed which was warm and felt comfortable but he yawned as his hazel eyes closed.

* * *

Doof smiled knowing that it was time as he knew that Perry would be happy when he found out what he'd done for him but he then flipped the switch as the room was filled with light but as it dimmed, he gasped seeing three young platypi lying there asleep but he smiled as they were cute just like their father but he placed three blankets around them knowing they were deep asleep.

He noticed that two of the youngsters were male and a female one.

The males had turquise blue fur like their father but hoped they had his eyes but the female had light brown red fur but she looked cute but he couldn't wait to introduce them to Perry but then decided to go check on Perry as he emtered his room but found Perry asleep in his bed but smiled knowing he was cute but didn't want to wake him up just yet but decided to make them something to eat.

He entered the kitchen as he looked at the clock seeing it was rwelve o clock but decided to make pancakes for lunch but was excited about his surprise for Perry but was humming quietly.

He knew they would be great...


	2. Little Wonders

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and I know that Perry will like the platypi kids Doof made.**

**He's a little surprised but liking it.**

* * *

Doof smiled seeing Perry enter the kitchen still wearing pyjamas and the snuggly fedora but he thought it looked cute as the turquise furred male blushed as he felt his stomach rumble as he was hungry.

"Hey Perry.

I made pancakes for lunch." he said.

Perry smiled as he knew that Doof was always caring about him but he heard whimpering from his lab as Doof slapped his forehead knowing the surprise he'd made for his little frenemy was awake but his body was gripped with fear as his little frenemy had entered the lab but his hazel eyes went wide seeing three young platypi around four years old.

"I-I can explain Perry.

You know how you wanted to feel the joy of fatherhood?

Well I used some of your DNA to create these adorable little guys for you since you couldn't find a female platypus.

You're not mad, right?" Doof told him.

"No, No I'm not mad." he answered.

"Who're you?" one of them asked.

"This is your father guys.

His name is Perry." Doof told them.

He smiled as they were hugging the turquise furred male but a warm feeling was in him as Doof smiled.

"It's okay guys.

Uncle Doofy and I need to talk." he said.

The three platypi youngsters were exploring DEI while Doof and Perry were in the kitchen but smiled seeing the couch as they then climbed onto it as they were jumping up and down on it like a trampoline.

* * *

Doof could tell that Perry was a little wigged out about the surprise but understood as he should've told him but he knew his little frenemy liked the kids but could hear them playing but he sighed as he liked them but was worried about screwing this up but Doof understood as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know you can do this Perry.

You're an natural caregiver.

You looked after two human boys." he told him.

Perry agreed as he knew that he could give fatherhood a shot.

"We should name them." he told him.

Doof liked that but then saw him enter the living room but saw the three youngsters running around playing with pillows and hitting each other but he thought it cute.

"Hey Daddy.

You okay?" the female one asked.

"Yes I am Akira." he said.

"Wow that's my name?" she asked.

Perry nodded in reply.

"Cool." she said.

He then saw his two sons.

"Do we get names too?" one of them asked.

"Of course you do." Doof told them.

Perry then had an idea.

"Your names will be Marc and Kai." he said.

They then hugged as Doof smiled.

He knew this needed time.


End file.
